


live it like it's now or never

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Rebuilding Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Luke grinned as he belted out the last note of Now or Never, sweat dripping off of him. His eyes met Julie's, who was standing in the crowd, a soft smile on her face. He smiled back, before doing final bows with the boys and running off stage. Julie was waiting in the wings, and he smirked before running up to her."Hi." He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face into her shoulder. Julie laughed, pushing him off. "Ugh, you're all sweaty get off of me." He pulled back, a smirk on his face."Usually you like it when I'm all sweaty." He raised an eyebrow at her and Julie turned bright red as she shoved him away with an embarrassed grin. "Shut up." Luke just pulled her closer, slipping his hand in the back pocket of her jeans before kissing her.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 223





	live it like it's now or never

Luke grinned as he belted out the last note of Now or Never, sweat dripping off of him. His eyes met Julie's, who was standing in the crowd, a soft smile on her face. He smiled back, before doing final bows with the boys and running off stage. Julie was waiting in the wings, and he smirked before running up to her.   
  
"Hi." He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face into her shoulder. Julie laughed, pushing him off. "Ugh, you're all sweaty get off of me." He pulled back, a smirk on his face.   
  
"Usually you like it when I'm all sweaty." He raised an eyebrow at her and Julie turned bright red as she shoved him away with an embarrassed grin. "Shut up." Luke just pulled her closer, slipping his hand in the back pocket of her jeans before kissing her.   
  
They stood there for a moment, completely enveloped in each other before Carrie's voice interrupted them. "Well well, what do we have here?" Julie pulled away, giving a tentative smile to her childhood friend.   
  
Luke kept his arm around her, feeling the need to protect her. It was weird, Julie and Carrie becoming friends again after nearly three years of being rivals in everything. He'd seen how much it had hurt Julie, and he could only hope that things wouldn't go that direction again.   
  
"Hi Carrie," Julie mumbled, a soft smile on her face. Carrie smiled back before turning to Luke. "Nice set today Luke. I really liked it. It was amazing." Luke nodded silently in thanks, and after a long awkward moment of silence, the light brown haired girl looked at the two of them before nodding.   
  
"I'll uh see you tomorrow in music class, Julie. I gotta go. My dad's waiting for me." Julie nodded, her ponytail bouncing slightly. She wormed her out of Luke's grasp and walked forward to hug Carrie which seemed to have surprised the other girl.   
  
Carrie froze, as Julie embraced her, and Luke watched as her eyes widened before snorting. Julie pulled back with a smile, and Luke watched as Carrie nodded silently, waving shyly before walking away in the direction of her dad.   
  
"Butterfly?" He asked and Julie looked up at him, her cheeks a faint red at the sound of the nickname. "Wanna go back to my place?" Julie nodded, intertwining their fingers with a smile. "Yeah."  
  
And damn, did he love this girl. He really did.


End file.
